I Love You, Oniisan
by MidoriMidori
Summary: Krad’s left broken one day as he wanders the city after a battle with Dark. He stumbles upon a lost little girl and decides to take her home. suddenly fragments of emotions are exploding, so are the fragments of the story of the enigma... [discontinued]
1. Your Hand

**Date started**: March… something…

**Date finished:** April… something… I keep on forgetting to write so it took so long.

**Date posted**: Don't really know or give a damn.

**Summary:** Krad's left broken one day as he wanders the city after a bloody battle with the thief. He stumbles upon a lost 5-year-old girl and decides to take her home, not really sure why he would do that. It's spring; flowers are blooming, the ice is melting.

Saihi: heh… um…. This came from the ideas that Krad has no heart at all, and he couldn't love others if his life depended on it… that is…. Besides from Satoshi….

Satoshi:…..

Saihi: Been reading some depressing fics, and thought how cute it would be to compare our cold ice demon to an innocent warm and loving girl. I'll try my best to write this fic, but not sure how far it'll go only where it will go. Well, my luvs, away we go!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own DnAngel or else I would have Krad stick his crucifix though Dark's body many, many times until he's satisfied with his altered artwork.

**I love you, Onii-san – **_by Saihi.Slowmotionhunter_

Chapter One: Your Hand 

The clouds turned to smoke, spreading through the skies with a depressing mixture of gray and clouded white, hiding the blue skies from the eyes of those who look above. Droplets fell from the heavens. If the angels really were crying, no one knew because they didn't care, and the thought would just slip their mind.

They wouldn't care that the skies above the clouds were shattered. They wouldn't care that an angel has fallen.

They wouldn't notice that… it has fallen to earth.

The skies were shattered, and tears rained from above.

He sighed, the ice demon. His slim body lying against the dirty wall of an abandoned club building, the rain pouring down on him all the same. This school has been abandoned a while back, and with no one to maintain it, part of the roofing collapsed, walls graffiti and falling in, and windowpanes broken into pieces during illegal shot outs.

Through the rain, his golden mane blushed faintly, illuminating himself in a broken way.

Light rain ran down his angel face, rolling down his set shoulders and down the texture of his clinging shirt.

The rain was cold. Icy. Numb.

Pale glossed lips paused in a moment as the demon bit the bottom rim of his lips before remembering vaguely that blood already trickled down the left side of his mouth.

His bit softens, and eventually release as a white-gloved hand was brought up and smeared the blood to the extent of his cheekbone with the back of his hand. His hand came before his face and he stared subtly at the bright color contrasting against the pure white glove.

A vague thought slithered through his mind, and the ice demon realized that not only his lips were bleeding, but also his whole body was cut, and blood ran down his arm and a long slash stretched from his waist to his chest. Punishment.

War demanded casualties.

The price was nothing to be so trilled with.

He had come back from an extraordinary violent chase with the owner of the black wings, and had barely came out of the cage with more than himself. He came out with bruise, cuts, broken thoughts, hearts, and over all else, burning hatred.

Vibration. He felt vibration, and the demon reached into his pocket to remove the machine. Hand slowly brought it up to his ear, eyes not caring to even notice the caller, and he waited for something to happen.

The vibration felt droll against his cheek until it finally halted. A feminine voice asking for the caller to leave a message, and there was a tone.

A sigh was heard on the line. "… Krad-" It started, before pausing in frustration at what to say. "Krad, you.. where are…. (sigh)….. you-" It tried again there was a growl and there was a _click._

The hand that held the phone dropped heavily to his side, and slipped it into his pocket.

Clouded sapphire eyes closed.

"Satoshi-sama…" The demon sighed, and forced himself to move away from the wall. He began a long walk… away from nowhere, and going to nowhere either.

A long walk, he thought, proved that he was running from it, and it proved, that he was lying.

How does an ice demon lie?

He walked past a run-down school, and he noticed how dead and cold it looked. Krad stopped, walking over to a little playground set.

They were rusty, and the bright colors on it faded. The small slide, which a river ran down, was rusting from all the water, and so was the silent swing set. Krad ran his hand down the corroded chain of a swing, and he discovered that his blood reacted quite nicely to the metal.

Looking to his right, Krad saw a small playhouse home. It was those things where little kids pretended to have a family, with a mom, dad, and a few kids, and live happily ever after with their daily life.

Ha. 'Live happily ever after'.

Krad approached this toy building.

The tint on this was fading so much, and you could barely tell what color it used to be.

Krad ran a hand down the smooth, fish-scaled roof and watched as his blood streamed down the roof too, the same shade of red which the house used to be. Krad bent down, deciding to explore around the inside of the play set, but instead found a surprise.

_A little girl…_ he thought. _what is she doing here?_

A little girl was curled up in the corner of the play set, big innocent eyes quivering with fear at Krad. She had white hair; strands that reached her shoulders and clear blue eyes that sparkled like liquid sapphires.

Krad's sparkled like frozen blizzard.

The girl had her legs up to her, and arms wrapped around her knees. She wore a thin white dress that's now a dirty white. Her face was slightly dirty, her skin was scrapped by little bits, and…

She visibly had been crying.

"Are you lost?" The demon spoke.

The girl's lips trembled as she started to answer, but instead a small cry escaped her.

"Where are your guardians, little one?" He asked again.

She didn't answer, but new tears were brimming her eyes. He knelt. Frozen sapphires watched her for like forever, wondering what sort of new innocence this was.

The demon then carefully placed a hand down on the dirty floor and extended his other hand towards the girl. Fear struck her gaze and she backed horrified against the wall.

Great. Someone else that wouldn't get near him.

He struggled weakly to show a genuine smile, and a small curve appeared upon his lips.

"Come. I won't harm you."

"I'm…." She stammered. "I'm… not allowed to talk to strangers…"

The demon's smile widened a bit.

"Yes. I am a stranger."

No one wants to know a stranger.

"But if you don't find something warm, or at least proper shelter, you will die."

No one wants the truth struck out like that either.

The girl's lips started trembling again, her eyes flooding quickly with tears. She was only so little. How could he tell her she would die?

Krad's smile faded, wondering why this child was crying? He thought up something quickly to say, hoping that would stem her tears.

"Are you hungry?"

The girl nodded, rubbing her stained eyes.

"Would you like something to eat?" He asked in simple human terms.

She nodded again. A smile of relief spread across the demon's face.

"You have to sanitize yourself before you can eat. Have your guardians ever told you that?" Krad held up a hand again, and the girl pulled herself together and walked towards it.

"What's a guardian?" She asked.

"A guardian is a sentinel, or a protector."

The girl's mind processed that for a second.

"Is it like a mom and dad?" She asked.

He hesitated, helping the girl out of the playhouse. "I don't know, little one."

He never had a mom or dad. He wouldn't know.

The blond held the girl at arm-length distance to get a good look at her. "Your clothes are soiled." He said. The rain was still pelting down, but the demon and the girl didn't seem to mind.

The girl looked up at the frozen demon. "You're bleeding." She pointed out. "Do you need a bandage?"

Krad smiled, watching the girl run back into the play house and lugging out a small rabbit backpack. She dug into her knapsack and then pulled out two small plastic bandages and a roll of white gauze.

"Here." She placed the bandages in Krad's hand. "This will help you stop hurting."

"Thank you." The demon smiled.

"And this is for bigger cuts." The girl put the gauze into Krad's hand. "Here. Let me do it for you." Krad knelt on the ground so the girl could operate, and she took the bandages and bandaged one on the demon's face, and the other one on a small cut on his left arm.

"There you go!" She examined her work. She kissed the healing cut on Krad's face lightly, then the one of his arm. "It's not going to hurt anymore." She rubbed the arm lightly.

"Thank you. I'll do the big roll myself." Krad took the gauze, unwound it and started spiraling it up his right arm. He held the arm out to the little girl. "Can you tie a knot?"

She tied him a fluffy bow, and patted it. "It'll be alright."

The demon thanked the girl for the third time. "Would you want food now?"

"Yes!"

Krad stood up and held an outstretch hand to the girl. She took it without hesitation this time. "Come then."

The angel slung the girl's rabbit backpack across his shoulder, and started on the long path home.

His cellphone vibrated, but the demon never picked it up.

\ Not the end

Saihi: this was difficult to write, so I'm not abandoning this story unlike the 10 other stories dumped by yours truly, but I just somehow know that this story won't dwell well in the DnAngel world. Just as soon as I have enough proof to prove that, I will immediately move it to Kingdom Hearts, shifting it to Riku instead of Krad. Or may be to FInal Fantasy VII and shift it to CLoud or Sephiroth. Like I said, this story is difficult to write so I won't abandon it, but will do all means to save it.


	2. Some Day

**Date started**: June 17th! Yaya! The day school let out!

**Date finished:** June 2d (Damn, I woke up extra early at 8 each morning for the last three days to try and finish this T.T. Finally finished this today at 10:04 am)

**Date posted: **Should be June 2d, since it's a Saturday.

Author's Note: Awwww…. You guys really like this story! You guys' been praising meh so much it almost seems unnatural… 0.0

**Menoumaru**: Yea you butt what the hell are you doing in a Krad story? I thought you were all about Dark! LOL j/k! Yes, I did switch about three of my stories from dna to kh. This includes the Demo Shinjiteru and Love Story, and they're thriving very very well in the new category I might add. Stupid dnangel place dun lyke me here so I have to be adaptive… T.T… dammit there's only so many places I can survive in and dna isn't one of them…. Girl dun hate meh cuz ya know you cant. Just like Krad, eh?

Krad: (prancing around in his boxers)

Saihi: btw count-strike: RIKU IS MINE YOU BITCH GO HUGGLE SORA FOR ALL I CARE! MINE I SAY! SO IS CLOUD! … … (blinks.) … … … (turns around) Krad I still love you. (puppy dog eyes)

Krad: (raises brow) You really have a thing with blond peoples don't you? Platinum blond, white blond, blond, golden blonde….

Saihi: It's an addiction. I can't help myself.

**Dark's Angel: **(evil grin) Okies, I won't change it.I _was_ going too when I thought this story was failing but then I checked back later and it wasn't…. _dying_. But I have to say it's… er… _malnourished_. It hasn't been fed too many feedbacks.

Krad: look at all this dough….. (basking in golden coins, crunchy paper money and pride) oh my god look at all this… (rolling around in his hoard) Jenny you are the love of my life and yes I—

Saihi: OMFG what the hell are you doing in my hoard of treasures! Dammit those are mine! MINE! (takes handfuls of coins and attacks Krad with it) Jenny gave them to me dammit! GET THE HELL OUT HERE!

Krad: (runs out, pulling on his pants)

Saihi: (huggles her money) mine….. all mine…. Oh, and on a minor note, Krad's eyes cannot be confirmed to be gold. In several colored manga pics, his ares _are_ gold, but in some few others, his eyes are sapphire. it's a fact I've found out.

**Lillith:** Awww…. Thankies! That's probably the most formal and ego-boosting review I've ever gotten! … … okies… no, but, it's in there. I'm so happy you enjoyed the last chapter! Honestly speaking, there was a few trials and errors I've found but ignored. At least two. One was grammatical. Let me tell you I SUCK at grammars, but I couldn't find anyway of adjusting it without ruining the flow. The other one was a fragment. Well I'm not revising that one. And… um… I was in a depressed mood when I wrote that last chapter… uh… not sure how this one is going to turn out in means of tones and moods…

**Leonhart Zero:** Yea. Riku is so frickin tight. Wait, you want a DNAngel story _with_ Riku in it, or are you talking about having a story in the KH category _with_ Riku in it? Um…. I try to write a DNAngel story with Riku in it for ya… not sure how it'll turn out…. MENOU BACK OFF! RIKU'S MINE! MINE I SAY! (run to her shrine and apologizes to all the other blonde hotties)

Krad: (sighs) she needs better obsessions.

**Disclaimer**: A few days before school was out I cut class and went to find Hane in her class and was teasing her when I said for her to come over and she asked me why so I said that she could teach me to swim and she said okay and then five minutes later she came back to me and was like 'What!" And she cracked up like shit and she had to huggle a pole to stay standing and I was twitching on the floor because I couldn't breath and I don't own DnAngel and the librarian was looking at us funny but she was used to me being here because I cut classes a lot of time to see peoples and I told Hane she was punked and she was dying from laughter because she thought I couldn't swim. Now why would she think _that_..? I_ wonde…_

**I love you, Onii-san – **_by Saihi.Slowmotionhunter_

Chapter Two: Someday 

- - - - - - - / - - - - - - -

_Take all I'm going to give to you_

_What I have is true_

_You're the one for me_

I am lying on my side on the bed, staring out the wide balcony.

Thoughts keep on blanking out and thoughts not occurring at all. There were thoughts and then there were none. Heavy matters on my mind turn on me and becomes childish games, and I'm not even sure which doors they took when they walked out my head.

Eternal bliss.

A state of forgetfulness, forget everything. Even pain.

It must be the water. The presence of water always relaxes me, pulling down my guard and nipping at me affectionate sleep. Yes, it must be the rain.

Rain. Why does it rain? It's so depressing when it rains. Everything is gray and smeared, distorted and shattered and then falls into a different world completely diverse.

Like Alice when she falls through the mirror; isn't it like that?

Everything is so strange and now I feel like I'm Alice, lost yet excited about the place.

_Everything I feel inside is sweet _

_You make me love so deep_

_You're the one for me_

It's almost like I've been here my whole life. But it's so empty.

Where are the people on the streets when it rains, and where are the traffic jams? Why are shops closed and the busy rhythmic cellular sounds cut off?

They're gone. They've locked themselves safely away from pain in their warm shelters and family, away from the sadness drowns the city in the rain.

Thoughts like these keep on getting cut off.

That could be a good thing, I presume.

Rain brings with it loneliness, but that's only because it seeks company.

Humans don't like the feelings of being alone. It frightens them to the utmost degree and they can't stand it to the point they feel they will fall apart. That may be the only reason they hide.

But I remember this lonely feeling. These were the moments I cherished when Krad was away. I long for these moments at times, and when they don't come, I wonder that if I throw myself upon his crucifix, maybe loneliness would be with me the rest of eternity and I would be in bliss.

But I won't do that just yet.

Rain brings with it loneliness, but that's only because it seeks company.

But don't worry…

I'll be here.

Until the end of time.

_I can feel it now_

_What all it really means_

_It's beautiful_

_What we have is a special thing_

- - - - - - - / - - - - - - -

Emiko heaved with the basket up the stairs. It was a bit too late to realize it, but she found that this was a very bad time to be doing laundry. It was raining pretty hard and hanging the wet clothes and sheets outside wasn't going to help it dry exactly.

Damn the weather channel. They _said_ it wasn't going to rain today. They _said_ it was going to be ninety-two degrees out today. They frickin _said_ that it would be a good time to go the beach and strut around in a new swimsuit!

Well she's not strutting around this moment, is she?

And to think Dark—

Wait.

Dark?

Yes Dark! She could get Dark to steal away the rain so she could actually hang out the laundry so it won't get moldy and she would feel like a good mother!

Yes. Dark. Must find Dark. Darky must repay Emiko for all those years of motherly love and body inhabitant, even though it's not hers she's talking about.

_I owe you for showing me_

_Love is real, taking me far away to a better place_

_Anything you want, anything you need, anything your heart desires_

_I'm here for you,_

_You take me higher_

Emiko began humming a little song as she reached the second floor. Looking ahead, she found Daisuke's door to be open and sauntered by, poking her head in. The room was darken with the curtains mostly drawn. Emiko noticed how cold it was in the room once she stepped in, and looked to the side to discover that Daisuke never turned the heater on.

"Dai-chan?" She waddled into the room with her basket of laundry. "Have you seen Dark?"

"No."

Emiko found this strange and dropped the basket gently to the ground, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Really?"

"No."

"…" Hun. Emiko paused. Really strange. "… 'No' as in…"

"No, I haven't seen him."

Emiko rolled her eyes, looking down at the figure of Daisuke curled up under the blankets on the bed, facing away from her.

"You seem gloomy."

"It must be because of the weather."

"Really?"

"…Uhn…"

Pitter-patter, drip drop. The raindrops splashed against the balcony's window

_Anything you want, anything you need, anything your heart desires_

_I'm here for you,_

_You take me higher_

"Are you cold, honey?" Emiko glanced at the thermometer; it was low.

"Does it matter?" Daisuke muttered.

"…" This wasn't like her usual redhead thief. "What's wrong with you Dai-chan?" Emiko asked worriedly as she flopped back onto the bed and laid her head on Daisuke's side. "Come come, tell mommy all about it."

Pitter-patter, drip drop. The raindrops splashed against the balcony's window.

"… Mom…"

"Yea?"

"Does being Dark's vessel… come with any side effects?"

Emiko quirked her brow. "Like what? You mean the DNA reaction to your love life?"

"No… I mean, besides from that."

Emiko looked thoughtful, leaning over to run her hand though Daisuke's hair. "Not any that I know of." She rolled back into a sitting position and stood up, walking over to her basket of laundry. "Why?"

Pitter-patter, drip drop. The raindrops splashed against the balcony's window as Emiko began hauling the basket out of the room again. She stopped by the door to wait for Daisuke's answer.

"Are you okay, Daisuke?"

Emiko could see Daisuke's chest rising with a breathe, then falling again as he exhaled.

"It's nothing."

_What you feel what you say, what you do when you smile, _

_My days are brighter_

_I'm loving you_

- - - - - - - / - - - - - - -

They arrived back at the crib. He placed a numb hand on the cold silver doorknob and turned it, not surprised at all to find it open.

"Tadaima." Krad whispered as he stepped through the threshold, head lowered as he watched the droplets of water from his bangs drip delicately onto the smooth obsidian and silver-like marble floor.

It left a very translucent mark.

"Moushikaneru…." The little white-haired girl called into the emptiness as she trailed closely behind Krad, gripping onto a part of his pants like she was afraid she'd lose him if she lost contact.

Krad turned his head to the side and looked down at the girl who was staring around the living room in wonder.

_Please don't you go away_

_I want you to stay_

_Where your heart remains_

_Forever, tomorrow, today, everyday don't change_

It was a mess; no, it was worst than that. The living room looked like a battlefield, everything was broken with glass shards on the floor, contrasting brightly to the black and burning white silver. Furniture were in splinters and glass broken, cracks were in the wall and the chandelier ahead hung unevenly. Even the TV was crushed, toppled into a corner near the cold fireplace.

The aura that surrounded the place was very dark, cold and depressing. Almost like death.

Krad reached for the girl's hand and squeezed it slightly; giving her a slight smile that he didn't know contained sadness.

The girl saw it.

"It's okay…" Krad said. "Don't be afraid." He headed for the stairs, making note of how the girl's attention was still superiorly drawn to the wreck.

"I'm not." She whispered, turning back in time to see the blond had led her into a blinding white room with the same black and silver marble floor. The white-haired girl let go of the ice demon's hand and stepped deeper into the room, awed and mystified. There was a bed, she made out, also a table lamp on a lamp table, cabinet, dresser, and a small bookcase in the room, all camouflaged to the white. Honestly speaking, this place may be scarier than the living room.

She spun back around to find Krad standing in front of the sliding glass door of the closet, pulling the wet and bloodied shirt over his head and grabbing a fluffy white towel from within the closet to and began to dry off.

A light and innocent gaze pierced his back gently. Too innocent to be dangerous, but not too light to ignore.

_I'm by your side_

_Looking in your eyes_

_Happy together, forever_

_I can see my life_

Krad started to turn around but her little voice spoke.

"Don't move."

Soft padded fingertips traced lightly on his back. Krad tensed up.

"Why do you have so many scars?" Her little voice asked innocently, it was hard for the ice demon to tell her.

So he didn't.

"It's okay…" the soft touch slipped. Krad turned around to see the girl with her hands held behind her back and head hung so that all he saw was her creamy white snow head. "You don't have to tell me."

Krad smiled sadly, reaching out a hand to pat the girl on the head. "I'll tell you." The girl looked up. "Someday."

The demon went into his closet and searched around until he found what he was looking for. Krad pulled out a white fluffy towel and an x-x-x-x-small stretch tank top and an equally small x-x-x-x-small long-sleeved wool sweater. They were both white, apparently, but the wool sweater had two baby-blue stripes up each sleeve.

The stretch top was apparently stretchy enough that he still could comfortably fit in it, and maybe that was the only reason he still has it in his closet, along with the sweater that belonged to Satoshi.

"I'm sorry, these are the smallest things I have. Unless you want, we could go and find some of Satoshi-sama's—"

"It's fine." The girl took the towel and clothes from Krad and held them against her body; the sweater fitted long to her knees. "Thank you."

"The bathroom is down the hall on your right." Krad stood up and directed.

"Okay… thank you." The girl said as she tottered away. Krad watched her go down the hall, turning door handles to see if it was the room she was looking for. She finally found it and went in, locking the door behind her.

_I want you to stay_

_Where your heart remains_

_Forever, tomorrow, today, everyday don't change_

Krad then went down stairs and into another bathroom. He unwrapped the bandaged wounds and finished undressing. Krad stepped into the shower, letting the cold water run through his hair and down his scared body. The ice demon stared down at the marble floor, watching the red water rush towards the drain.

- - - - - - - / - - - - - - -

She stumbled out of the bathroom, almost slipping on the cold floor but one hand was on the doorknob, stopping the fall. The white-haired girl straightened up and closed the door behind her as she went out.

Her hair was still wet, kind of. It wasn't dripping down her back or down her face, but it was still a little wet for comfort in this sort of weather. Maybe if she found Mitsukai-san, she could ask if there was a blow dryer, or if there was a turned-on heater.

So the little girl wandered back down the hall and into the room she presumed was Mitsukai-san's. Pulling the door open and taking a few steps inside, she thought maybe asking Mitsukai-san about the blow dryer might not happen so soon.

It was inevitable. She was lost.

Well, Sort of.

The room was still white, like she remembered it, but there were some colors around the room. Mostly, there were blue. A quick glance to the closet confirmed that the person's wardrobe were either more brightly colored, or darker shades. There were little white for clothes in this closet.

_I'm by your side_

_Looking in your eyes_

_Happy together, forever_

_I can see my life_

The bed was white, but the comforter that lays on it was silky sapphire, and the lacy curtains were a light baby blue.

In every other sense, besides from furniture no looking white, the room was exactly as the girl might have remembered it.

"Mitsukai-san…?" She called softly. "Mitsukai-san, are you in here?" She tottered over to the bed, willing to sit on the soft blanket and wait until the blond came back, but the shining sapphire silk rustled.

The girl backed off. "Mitsukai…?" She whispered uncertainly.

Deeper blueness emerged from under the folds and the commander lifted his head slightly, still a little drowsed. "Uhn…." A hand came out and clutched his forehead. A second later, his eyes fluttered open. "uhnn…..hmmmm…?" He blinked. There is a little girl standing in front of him.

What is a little girl doing standing in front of him?

_Now that I have you here with me_

_I won't let you leave_

_I promise you my best…_

- - - - - - - - - - / - - - - - - - - - -

_Not the end, I'm sorry._

- - - - - - - - - - / - - - - - - - - - -

Saihi: Okay, let's get this straight; I wanted to write more, but I couldn't. I should of wrote more, but I couldn't. Why? I have a little system. Each chapter that I write has to be one page more than the last chapter. Wait… this system seems oddly familiar… but it's my system of writing for this story.

Krad: (sneaks into her treasure room and playing with the gold) pretty pretty pretty…

Saihi: (smacks Krad with some gold coins) Krad, get the effin' outta here!

Krad: (sulks out)

Saihi: Yes, this chapter met its line, and that doesn't include the replies, the notes, disclaimer and this, along with other things. So, if you're smart and you have a brain and you actually think, you should probably find some flaws… ahem… little _things_ going on already. I'm not tell you what…. Just figure it out yourself.

**Note:** There are going to be POVs in this story, but I'm not going to directly tell you who it is.


	3. All Falls Down

**Date started**: July 5th (yes! Day after 4J!)

**Date finished:** July 23 2005

**Date posted: **July 23 2005

**Date Reposted:** (slightly edited version) July 24 2005

Author's Note: Okay. I have an excuse for why it took forever to update. You know, besides from the fact that it's always so depressing to write this. Recently, I've been really busy preparing for some conventions this month. I'm a staff for Fanime, and if you go to Fanime, you definitely have to stop by Anime Expo, Comic Com, Otokon, and Ani-Magic. Wow. (suddenly mesmerized) that's a lot of cons I went to… only went to AX and CC so far… ahem, that meant, I had to go and buy lots of plane tickets as well as getting all of my costumes ready (yes, I cosplayed. What's the big deal?). blah balh balh... skippign to the more important part, next week i'm going to head off to Washington Seattle and then Canada for the world's largest shopping mall and im as nice as to buy souvaniares. any body want anything at all, say it** now. **

**-/leaving August 19 say it now.** Menou, no shot glasses okay...? **-/**

**Disclaimer:** all the walls are falling in on me and I STILL don't own Krad _or_ Cloud! Grrr… I will get my hands on them someday…

**Crystal-Neko:** grrrrr….. (pacing around room) something is very fishy… damn. I can't figure out how'd Krad get his hands on those…

Krad: (tauting Saihi with a pink pearl necklace with really big, really fat, round pearls) Ooooooh… .Saihi likes?

Saihi: …… (snatches it out of Krad's hand) I'M NOT AN OLD LADY YET YOU BASTARD! I'M NOT GOING TO BE WEARING ANY PEARL NECKLACES!

Krad: (narrows eyes.) … (not going to give up) … (runs back to his treasure and digs up a gold ring studded with sapphire gems) Gold. Pure gold.

Saihi: …

Krad: 34 karat and sapphire.

Saihi: …

Krad: (knows Saihi's deal with cash) Veeeeeery expensive… and heavy.

Saihi: (snatches up the ring and throws it hard at Krad's forehead) YOU BASTARD I TOLD YOU BEFORE! I'M NOT AN OLD LADY! I DON'T WEAR 'GOLD'! I DON'T WEAR 'YELLOW GOLD'! AND SAPPHIRE DOES NOT GO WITH GOLD! IT CLASHES DAMMIT HAVE A SENSE OF COLOR WILL YA!

Krad: (eye twitches) I will get to you…

Siahi: (turns back around and paces again) now… where did Krad get all that gold… it looks oddly familiar. He couldn't have stolen them from me…

**Seiryu (Yes, we all know you're really Seiryu in disguise, Princess Shadowcat…)**: yes, the little moments are absolutely adorable, aren't they? It makes Krad alltheless innocent and vulnerable. Haha I don't find it hilarious though. Maybe just a wee bit for the Sato waking up thing. Yes, yes I'm updating. Keep your knives and white and pink polka dots dresses in a bag. You'll need them.

**Daphne: **Dude. You wanted to cry too? LOL. I thought I was going to cry when I reread this. But then I was like, 'what the hell? You wrote this goddamn story! Why the hell do you want to cry?" LOL. Umm... sorry, cant answer your questions. Have to find out yourself later.

**I love you, Onii-san – **_by Saihi.Slowmotionhunter_

**Chapter Three: All Falls Down**

Spoiler: Kanye… (bows) I submit to thee.

- - - - - - - / - - - - - - -

_Oh when it all, it all falls down  
I'm telling you ohh, it all falls down_

The demon stepped out of the shower room and silently the door fell shut behind him. He breathed in. The air out here was so much colder than in the shower, not that it really mattered. It has always been this way.

Frozen iris traveled up the shining black staircase as pale fingers ran through equally glossy hair. Flecks of water flew from strands of golden hair, and flecks of blood stained tips of the strands.

Krad, with his destination set in mind, began the climb up the steps of the stairs. He noticed how bright the steps were. Bright; bright as in new, clean, reflecting the dim light of the gray light outside; Never bright as if it was loved, or in a happy place…

Always bright, as if it was frozen forever in despair: The stair steps were beautiful.

He stopped at the top of the steps. Looking over the edge of the frozen marble railing, Krad stared thoughtlessly down below. Droplets of water plummeted below and when it met the black surface, it broke and scattered everywhere.

A quick glance around brought the destruction of the living room before him again. He never paid much attention to it. It was just… there, and he and Satoshi-sama couldn't give a damn what they broke in that wreck.

There was an aura surrounding the place that was sadness and death.

Sometimes, after the wearing, expensive and deadly failing chase with the thief, Krad would stumble into the house and collapse where ever he managed to get to; be it right inside the doorway, in the living room, on a sofa, or if he's lucky enough, he would find some strength to haul himself up stairs to check on Satoshi-sama and fall deep to sleep at the steps of Satoshi-sama's bed.

On the nights of the thief, the hunter usually manages to fall to the living room and slumber with the ruins of artwork in his presence. Death wraps itself around the tired white angel and crooned it to release itself from the world. The ice demon would have, if it weren't for Satoshi-sama.

There was a small clock tower in the farthest corner of the room that he and Satoshi-sama didn't have the heart to destroy. It was a black angel statue, cold with smooth strokes that were so beautiful. One ripped and bleeding wing donned on the girl's right side. She was wearing a tattered dress; very elegant though despite what it may have went through. The angel girl was kneeling with a thin disk plate hovering between her hands that sat slightly above her lap.

The disk plate was half a clock. The Niwas possessed the other half, the other translucent half. The Niwas never dared let Krad possess an artwork whole; they were afraid of what he could do with it.

They were always afraid, like they are afraid of death.

Krad sighed. He had to go and assist the little girl now. She might be needing some help. Krad glanced back at the clock one more time.

Tick… tick… tick… tick… 

The long hand struck half the mark of the twelve, and the angel's eyes began to glow blue.

"Not now…" Krad whispered, feeling a wave of nausea and heaviness washing over him. The clock on the disk plate vanished, and in it's place, a blurry, translucent image of a female head made of white marble statue appeared. In her hair were hairpieces, highly decorative and beautiful. Jewels were laid into the hairpieces and they sparkled. Krad sighed.

"Negai no Katsura ga…" Krad said softly. Dark was going to steal it today. In two hours, or so was what the angel clock said when it reappeared. The little girl will have to wait then, Krad decided. He had a score to settle with Dark.

- - - - - - - / - - - - - - -

_Man I promise, she's so self conscious  
She has no idea what she's doing in college  
That major that she majored in don't make no money  
But she won't drop out, her parents will look at her funny_

"Riku!" Risa rushed up stairs dressed in her nightgown. Her hair was half blow dried, half combed, and half dripping wet. One of her slippers didn't like running and demanded to fall off. Instead, Risa tripped and got back up again, holding the helm of her dress as she ran on. "Riku! Where are you?"

"Huh? Risa? I'm here in my room." A faint voice called. Risa bounded breathlessly down the carpeted floor and shoved open the slightly opened door of Riku's room.

"Riku!" She panted. Seeing Riku before her calmed her slightly.

"Huh?" Riku turned from her desk to face Risa. She had been doing the day's homework and was just about finishing up. She got a good look at Risa and folded her arms, looking skeptical. "Hm. Normally you wouldn't go running to me like this. What's the matter? You look very excited and… evidentially you ran to get me."

"Riku!" The twin girl started excitedly. "OMG did you know? Dark-san's stealing tonight! He just sent out the letter a few minutes ago and he's coming for the Negai no Katsura in an hour!"

Riku raised a brow. Wow. She didn't know what to say. What was Risa expecting her to understand? That she would just stand up and happily oblige to her twin and go to watch the police just amazing let the thief escape to never ever after and that'll be it? Ch. NO. Like hell that would happen.

"So…"

"Don't you get it? Come with me to see Dark-san in action!"

Ch. Wasn't she right. Her sister just… needs to calm down about these matters. He's _just_ a thief after all. He's _just_ showing off by writing a goddamn letter to warn the police and show up and steal the thing like taking candy from a newborn baby. He's _just_ a little bastard that _needs_ and _wants_ the attention _just_ because he can get it. What does Risa see in him anyway?

"You know what Risa?" Riku walked over to the TV in the corner and turned it on. Damn. The news lady with more info on that thief. "Why don't you go by yourself? I don't feel like going tonight."

"Huh? But Riku, you have to come with me! You're the _only_ person that'll come with me!" Risa begged, pulling on her sister's arm.

Damn right she was the only one that'll come with her. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't about to get up and get dressed, so now there's _no_ one to go with her.

_Now, tell me that ain't insecurrre  
The concept of school seems so securrre  
Sophmore three yearrrs aint picked a careerrr  
She like fuck it, I'll just stay down herre and do hair_

"But Risa, I'm tired tonight. I just finished half a stackful of math homework and history and tomorrow we have that hockey game and my team and I really want to make it into Finals—"

"Ri-kuuuuuuuuuuuuu….!" Risa whined. "Please…?"

Riku looked at the pleading Risa and rolled her eyes. "You can see Dark anytime, Risa. I mean, he steals every other night or something like that. Let's have this night off, hm?" Then under her breathe Riku mumbled, "And he pays us a visit every other night after that too.."

"Come on Riku, please? He's stealing the Negai no Katsura tonight! Come on! The Negai no Katsura!"

"Who cares if he steals a prayer! How do you even steal a prayer?"

"Come on Riku, you know it's not a prayer! It's a—"

"Yes yes I know." Riku rolled her eyes. "It's hair pieces. It's just some hairpieces Risa. You have plenty."

"Yea but Dark's stealing these!"

"WHO GIVES A DAMN! IT'S THEIR GODDAMN HAIR CLIPS!"

Silence occupied the room. Risa turned on her heels and brushed her hair out behind her. She headed for the doors.

"So are you coming or not?" Risa said thickly. "'Cause I'm leaving. I'm sick of waiting for you."

"No, I'm not coming." Riku turned back to the T.V., flipping through the channels to find something not Dark related. Anger was bubbling inside her. "Go. Leave. Don't wait for me. Go find Dark. Go explore the world while you're at it. Leave the house. Leave your sister. Go climb Mount Everest and visit Zeus and then go into a deep dark cave with a bear and get eaten. No, never mind. Go jump off a cliff. Yes, run off a cliff while you're chasing that goddamn thief with his pretty pretty black wings and discover why humans can't fly you DORK!"

_Cause that's enough money to buy her a few pairs of new Airs  
Cause her baby's daddy don't really care  
She's so precious with the peer pressure  
Couldn't afford a car so she named her daughter Alexus (a Lexus)_

Risa gasped. "Well, first off, I will go find Dark and why would I go around the world and second, humans can't fly because they're too heavy and three, THEY DON'T HAVE WINGS!"

"Well that's something I didn't know." Riku spat sarcastically. "Now why don't you explain to me why we're not dolphins or a fish because I certainly can't understand why the hell can't we breath underwater for a long amount of time!"

"WE'RE NOT RELATED TO A FISH YOU IDIOT!"

"THAT'S NOT THE GODDAMN POINT!" Riku shouted. "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND SARCASM WHEN YOU HEAR IT! ARE YOU FUCKIN DEAF OR YOU JUST PLAIN CAN'T UNDERSTAND SOPHISTICATED LANGUAGE WHEN YOU FUCKIN HEAR IT!"

Then Riku stopped, panting as she realized she may or may not (depending on your point of view, but we all know what your view is) have gone too far.

"Is this about Dark?" Risa asked.

Riku let out a furious scream and stormed out of the room, slamming the door hard behind her.

She stood there crying.

"No…" She heard Risa's soft murmurs through the wood behind her. "It's not about Dark anymore… is it?"

Risa wouldn't care about her. Riku leaned against the door and sobbed, wiping her eyes. Her voice was coarse. "Well duh you dummy…. Of course it's about Dark. Why else would I be angry at you for?" She sobbed. "Why do you always have to get what you want?"

_She had hair so long that it looked like weave  
Then she cut it all off now she look like Eve  
And she be dealing with some issues that you can't believe  
Single black female addicted to retail and well_

_-_ - - - - - - / - - - - - - -

Emiko didn't look too happy as she sat in front of the TV under the glass table with the basket of wet laundry still beside her.

"—ra tonight at seven. Odd, though that the phantom thief chooses a rather early time tonight than his regular patterns from his other nights. Critics say that–"

Well Emiko didn't give a damn what the critics said and she stood up with the force of a mama bear and rammed her head smacked into the glass above her.

"Owwie…" She managed to squeal as she backed back down into her sitting position and curl up into a ball as she silently nursed and cried over her wounds. Eyes burry and watery with hot tears peered open and shut close again as she softly whined some more.

Damn.

Think Kosuke and Dai'll notice the large and expanding mass of cracks up there? Maybe if she fiberglassed it before they see it…

"Emiko?"

Well screw with that plan.

"Emiko!" Kosuke rushed into the living room area and knelt beside his wife. "What happened?" He had only to glance up to get his obvious answer. He laughed. "Still clumsy as when I've met you."

"Kosuke…" Emiko winced as Kosuke went to get some ice. "Why are they saying Darky's stealing the Negai no Katsura today?"

Kosuke blinked. "What?"

"They say Dark's gonna steal the Negai no Katsura today."

"… … … … … and it's not right because… …"

"It's not right because it wasn't scheduled to be stolen until tomorrow at four!" Emiko whined as Kosuke pressed the bag of frozen ice wrapped in a towel to Emiko's head. She pouted. "I was going to hand it to Dai-chan and make him give it to Riku or something! Tomorrow! Tomorrow!" She whined. "Not today!"

"What's the big deal?" Kosuke asked. "It's going to be stolen anyhow. It's just one day early. There's not like there's going to be some big consequence or trap or full-moon thing."

_Man I promise, I'm so self conscious  
That's why you always see me with at least one of my watches  
Rollies and Pasha's done drove me crazy  
I can't even pronounce nothing, pass that versace!_

Emiko grabbed the ice from Kosuke and glared at him. "I have an agenda, you idiot. Everything is organized unless I happen to like something so much that I'll throw the appointments off." She took the ice and began rapping it sharply on Kosuke's forehead. He winced with each blow. "Today: Silver flowers. We were going to visit mother's grave. Tomorrow: Negai no Katsura. Dai-chan makes next move. Day After That: Glass Bamboo. Dark was going to have another attempt at the Krad business. Day after THAT—"

"OKAY!" Kosuke hastily grabbed the ice out of Emiko's hands, rubbing at the red spot on his forehead. It was numb, it was cold, and it felt like there was a small lump there. "Don't have to say it like that." Kosuke sniffed, muttering. "Taking it out on me like that…"

Emiko leaned over and smacked Kosuke squarely on the forehead, causing him to tip over. "Oops. Sorry." She smirked.

Kosuke snapped back up. "You did that on purpose!"

"Oh? Did I?"

"Yes!"

"Hmmm … … I didn't notice…" The odd robber's mother looked around the room. Funny. Everything is quiet, except for the two of them and the blaring TV. "Hey, Kosuke, where's father?"

Kosuke grumbled a bit, still rubbing his forehead. "He said he went off to see Menou."

Emiko raised an eyebrow. "Ko-chan, the girl's dead."

"I don't know!" Kosuke looked annoyed. "That's why he said! And what's wrong with Dai? I've seen him stuck to his bed in his room ever since… well… last since I've saw him."

Emiko shrugged. "I wouldn't worry too much. I guess it must be those 'Phantom Thief' symptoms he gets occasionally." She sighed, a guilty feeling nagging at her but she ignore it. "Well, anyway, have you seen Wiz? I mean, I haven't seen him in Dai-chan's room and I'm pretty sure I haven't seen him all day."

"Maybe he's at those pet shop again?"

"I doubt it."

_Then I spent 400 bucks on this  
Just to be like nigga you ain't up on this!  
And I can't even go to the grocery store  
Without some ones thats clean and a shirt with a team_

- - - - - - - / - - - - - - -

"Wiz."

Translucent darkness transformed into liquid and flew to him, securely taking form of it's larger self and perched itself upon his back to ride. A pink tongue slipped out of its jaws to lick it's master's cheek.

A hand came up to scratch its soft furry head. Wiz purred.

"How Daisuke?" The owner murmured. Wiz mewled slightly, pressing his head against the thief's exposed neck. "He's not doing well, is he?" Wiz mewled again. Dark sighed. "Guess I'll have to get this over quickly. Maybe I'll see if that Commander knows anything about this. Seeing how he's so smart and all, his brain cells should prove some use for me."

"Kyuuuuu…"

"Come, Wiz!" The distorted form of the bunny, somewhat between a wolf and a spirit dragon flexed its awesome black wings, black against the hue of the darken sky. "Lets get over to the Hana Senshi Art Gallery."

Wiz again mewled, setting off into the night sky with his master and diving into the city of lights below.

_It seems we living the American dream  
But the people highest up got the lowest self esteem  
The prettiest people do the ugliest things  
For the road to riches and diamond rings _

- - - - - - - / - - - - - - -

He comes.

I know he comes, but it is just another matter if he was here.

But as he is not here yet, I can't find the reason that I am tense. Usually when he is late or he is not here, it is something of natural that I am indifferent if he even comes or not, but today it seems that my system has been completely thrown off and I find myself very edgy.

Which is something I do not understand very much.

I do not care very much for the Negai no Katsura, maybe I would not if it hadn't been owned by a fond fading memory. A fading memory?

_We shine because they hate us, floss cause they degrade us  
We trying to buy back our 40 acres  
And for that paper, look how low we a'stoop  
Even if you in a Benz, you still a nigga in a coupe_

When Dark and I were created, before we were melded and created into the Koku Yoku, the Hikaris had carved both of us individually out of two different substances. I say substances, because I was not created out of stone. I was not like Dark, as Dark was not as me.

Rather, Dark's spirit was carved and molded from white obsidian and black materia, substances of stone, while I was welded from sheets of thin ice glacier frozen with patterns of sharp snowflakes and white materia, substances not of stone.

We were never meant to be alike, never formed from the same things, never been in the same places, but isn't it strange how we both turned out to be two of the same pieces? It is not something I'm fond of knowing.

The Hikaris had welded me in fire, deep in the blazing flames so that the sheets of ice melted away in the compulsive burning sins as they delicately imprinted their own heat into the sheets, slowly forming and carving me as I became something while else I lost as I dissolved into the vent-less room.

A part of me had faded away.

Do you know what it feels like to lose a piece of you? To have something you own slipping away silently while there's nothing you can do about it?

It's a painless feeling.

As I was wrought in fire and from ice, it was nothing I felt as I was too numb to understand it. It was painless. I was ice, I was fire, I was whole from materia. I was everything except emotion and true human.

I was drowned in sin.

_I say fuck the police, thats how I treat em  
We buy our way out of jail, but we can't buy freedom  
We'll buy a lot of clothes when we don't really need em  
Things we buy to cover up what's inside_

Maybe it was from that that I began to resemble human flesh and body, because before that, I was something pure and cold and untainted by anything else besides from the liquid of the white materia. The Hikaris had said I was 'real'.

Yes, I was real, because I couldn't have been anything else. I remember being lifted and by loving hands of my creator, forcefully submerged under the sins of all of the Hikaris.

Oh yes, the sins were blissful.

I don't remember any of it, but I remember I was in eternal paradise at the time, although I was very vulnerable. I do remember that my creator had a daughter the time he spent creating me. She was a fully-fledged Hikari, but she was also human, genuinely she was human and she stood by her father as she watched him mold me and dip me in heavy bliss.

She was there every step and I remember her face, an innocent child who didn't know what was happening but that a pretty piece of artwork was being drawn out in front of her.

_"Father?"_

_"What is it, Aki?" _

_"What is that thing? Why do you have to stay in a room of fire to work on it?"_

_"This is the soul of the statue, and I have to stay in here because that is how this statue will be made." _

_"Why? Why don't you just come outside so mother and I can see you work too?"_

_"Little Aki, I could tell you, but you would still not understand. But you can stay and watch me work if you'd like."_

So she stayed, watching the melted form of ice fall into the materia and then fall into the pool of sin.

_"Father? What is in that pool?"_

_"The sins of man."_

_"… … … …" _

Her innocence stopped her from understanding.

_"What is sin, father?"_

And he did give the appropriate answer.

_"Sin, is the thing I'm creating." _

She saw me take form as I burst out from the pool's surface, drenched in blood but still shining brilliance of ice and materia. I gasped my first breath, struggling and lapsing for the edge of the pool, feeling the presence of the girl draw back.

I felt death.

_"Daddy… daddy… something came out of the pool… I think it's bleeding. There's a lot of blood… " _

Her voice cracked and started to cry.

_"Father… I'm scared… father…"_

_"Shhh… it's okay Aki…"_

_"Daddy…"_

_"It's okay Aki. Why don't you go to your mother? You don't need to stay here."_

But she shook her head.

_"No. I want to stay here. I want to stay here… I'm just scare... just scared…"_

She took half a step towards me.

_"Daddy… it's bleeding a lot…" She whispered. "I think it's going to die…" _

She thought I was going to die…

She thought I was going to die.

_"It's not going to die. It's just weak, that's all." _

She approached me cautiously and I'm still clawing at the edge of the bloody pool, trying to not slip under as I still hadn't found my strength. I blinked at her warily as I inhaled fast breaths.

_Cause they make us hate ourself and love they wealth  
That's why shortys hollering "where the ballas' at?"  
Drug dealer buy Jordans, crackhead buy crack  
And a white man get paid off of all of that_

She reached out a hand towards me but quickly drew it back.

_"It won't bite, Aki." _

The girl gazed intently at me, hesitantly reaching out a hand to stroke my crimson matted hair sparkling with hints of gold. I was still very wary of her.

_"It's a he, father. Isn't it? Why do you call it a 'It'?"_

_"It is not human." _

_"He's not? But he looks human. See?" _She took out her handkerchief and began gently wiping blood off my face. _"He has two beautiful eyes, a nose, a mouth, two ears, golden hair,"_ she stated after sliding off some blood of strands of my hair with her fingers, _"Two small hands, five long fingers on each, a neck, two shoulders and…"_

_"Aki, all of my statues have all of those you stated. If according to what you said, then all of my statues are human." _

Her face broke into a smile_. "Yes."_

_- - -_ - - - - / - - - - - - -

Emiko and Kosuke were sitting on the living room couch, waiting for the anxious news on Dark when soft thudding were heard. Emiko and Kosuke immediately stood up and spun around towards the direction, hastily alerted.

Daisuke was leaning heavily on the wall, coming slowly down the stairs.

"Dai-chan!" Emiko rushed to Daisuke as he fell forward. Kosuke caught him in time and lead him over to the couch.

Kosuke set him down. "Ey buddy."

"Hi Dad." Daisuke smiled weakly.

Emiko started fretting, sitting down besides Daisuke and pulling his head onto her lap. "Oh, honey are you alright?"

"Yeah. I heard something about Dark…"

Emiko's face darkened. "Yeah. They're claiming Dark's stealing tonight. Which you know isn't right because-"

"He's supposed to steal tomorrow. Yes, I know Mom."

"Hey, Daisuke are you alright? You've been cooped up in your room lately."

"I'm just not… feeling well."

Emiko winced. "You didn't have breakfast this morning either. Not even lunch. Here, Kosuke, look after Dai-chan for a bit. I'm going to fix him up something hot. Dai, what do you want for dinner honey?"

"Oh, so you don't even bother asking me what I want for dinner, huh?"

Emiko glared doom at Kosuke and he shut up.

"How about some strawberry and whip cream?" Daisuke suggested in his small voice.

"Strawberries…?" Emiko raised an eyebrow. "For dinner…? Um… okay, sure. Why not? Just, hold on." Emiko left the room to go out into her garden and find some strawberry patches with strawberry she was growing.

"So how's Dark doing?" Daisuke asked his father.

"Well, he's coming for the Negai no Katsura in ten minutes, so… we'll just have to sit and see."

- - - - - - - / - - - - - - -

_But I ain't even gon act holier than thou  
Cause fuck it, I went to Jacob with 25 thou  
Before I had a house and I'd do it again  
Cause I wanna be on 106 and Park pushing a Benz_

He's here.

He's here and the tension's gone now for the hunter.

"Dark." The word slithered out.

"Oh, lookie. If it isn't Krad." The thief greeted as he came closer to the ice demon. The Negai no Katsura's display case sat evidentially close to the said 'Krad' and Dark had only come closer to touch it. "I wouldn't have expect you to come though, Krad, after our spat a few hours ago."

"And why not?"

Dark ignored this as he began to circle around the case and Krad, keeping a close eye on his twin. "I would have expected your precious Satoshi to have come instead."

"Then you shouldn't count on it."

"Ahh… but I did, you see." Dark stopped and looked squarely at Krad. "Tell me, why did you decide to come tonight?"

"Why did you decide to steal tonight?"

"That's my business."

"And mine is mine." Krad spat sharply. "And I find it funny how you decide to just come straight for the art works this time around instead of playing with the guards."

Dark shrugged. "They're worthless. They're not worth playing with anymore."

"I see." Krad glared. Dark had walked up to the case and now began shredding the case apart with a glass knife. The case shattered and left exposed was the female head embroiled with the precious hairpins in her hair. Dark picked up two and stuck them in his hair.

"I make them look astonishing, don't I?" Dark smirked as he struck a pose. Krad remained expressionless. Dark's face faltered. "Oh." He smirked. "I'd bet they look even better on you, Krad." He proceeded to walk up to Krad with caution and began slowly sliding the hairpins in the blond's hair, knowing the ice demon wouldn't attack to see if Dark had anything else up his sleeves. Not like he wore any. But as it seems that Krad is off today, things changed and he took this to his advantage. Grabbing the thief's arm, Krad twist around and flung Dark to the opposite wall.

"Don't touch the hair." Krad muttered. Dark backflipped back onto his feet and rushed at Krad. Krad backed away as Dark tried to land a punch. The blond reflexively grabbed the fist and twisted the thief's arm and flung him to the ground.

_I wanna act ballerific like it's all terrific  
I got a couple past due bills, I won't get specific  
I got a problem with spending before I get it  
We all self conscious I'm just the first to admit it_

"You like throwing things don't you?" Dark gasped as he got up.

Krad smirked. "My Hikari master enjoyed Judo."

"I see… that would also include the breaking bones, bleeding face, broken jaws, cracking rib cages… your thing, right?"

Krad licked his lips. "That's right. Here," He reached out and snatched up Dark's hand. "Let me help you." And twisted the arm backwards, which did indeed got Dark onto his feet and got Krad the chance to fling him hard smack onto his back. Dark groaned.

The hunter smiled happily. "Do you like my new tricks?"

Dark groaned. "Not really…"

The smile submerged into a smirk. "Well then… Do you like massages, Dark?" Krad asked softly.

He straddled the purple-haired thief and placed his hands on his shoulders, seeing the wary look Dark cast him. The ice demon began implying minimal pressure down onto the shoulders, and Dark seems to relaxed a bit by this as Krad bent down to place his lips softly on Dark's neck.

The hunter always must know how to tempt his prey for the bait.

He bit gently at the pressure points and heard Dark groan. Krad smiled happily at this gesture and implied more pressure. Hands slowly working up to the neck, Krad found the one spot he was looking for and brought his whole mouth down upon it, biting hard as Dark let out a scream. Dark arched his back painfully but the ice demon forced the body to back down and let it sit, trapped firmly between himself and the cold glass floor.

The hands Krad had skillfully positioned now wrenched the neck in one sharp move and Dark's second scream echoed torture through the empty, dark art gallery.

Krad got up, blood flowing from his lips and he spat something out onto his gloved hands; it was a clean chunk of flesh.

Krad smirked, taking the piece of flesh in his hands and crooning to Dark to settle down. Forcing the bloodied gloved hand onto the thief's chest, the hunter whispered for the thief to lie still, which he did obediently obey. Krad found the place where the flesh was taken from and placed it back, pressing on the bloody piece as he ripped out a piece of cloth from Dark's shirt and tying it around the thief's neck to secure the piece back.

Blood still flowed freely from the neck despite the cloth's attempt.

"Did it hurt?" Krad asked innocently as he stood up and licked the blood from his lips.

Dark whimpered as he rolled onto his side, hand flying protectively to the bleeding part of his neck.

"Do you like my new tricks?" Krad asked again. He smirked, obviously pleased as he wiped the remaining blood with the back of his gloved hand away. He bend down, close to Dark's ear and whispered. "This is payback for earlier..."

The ice demon reached for all the hairpieces, stowed them away in a silk white bag and took off without another glance at Dark.

_-------/_

_it all falls down  
I'm telling you now,_

_it all falls down  
/-------_

_- - - - - - - - - - / - - - - - - - - - -_

_Not the end, I'm sorry. I know you all want to get this fic over with, but I'm too lazy to type any faster XD._

_- - - - - - - - - - / - - - - - - - - - -_

Saihi: Okay, look. This chapter is like, an inferior chapter because it's has twice has many pages as it was supposed to have (following my; the next chapter's supposed to be one page more than the last chapter) so I'm stopping right here, even though I was supposed the add the part of what happened to the little girl. I'll have to do that next chapter (grins broadly) Yeah I know a lot of you want to know what happened to the little girl so I did my best to put it off (frowns) I wasn't supposed to put it off until next chapter though… that's a long time.

NOTE: I know for sure that Seiryu read the Riku/Risa part of this story from another story before, but deal with it girl. I dumped that story so I'm reusing the part. You know. Be 'resoursive'.

* * *

FAQ

Okay, since this is the first FAQ, I'll be answering these. Next time, I'll have Krad/Little Girl/Satoshi/Dark/Daisuke/whoever answer them, okay?

* * *

_well this is a side of Krad i haven't seen before_

Oh yeah. XD. Most of my reviews had so many of the 'Krad ideal' thing. Well, you know what? This is how I have always, always seen Krad as; silent, shy, polite, among many other things I better not list because I know someone will argue with me XD. I have never seen him as the evil type. I have seen things like Krad trying to kill characters, and people are ganging up on him saying how evil and cruel and a bastard he is (this is reflected in this chapter as ahem, Dark was… manipulated painfully). I disagree though, although I better not get into a long explanation why. But, in this story, the story of when he was created will do a lot of how I think of him as just unloved and wants love. I know for a sure thing that Krad wants to take over Satoshi's vessel and everything (in the manga and story), but LOL, not so in here.

_For some reason i CAN see Krad doing this… Krads really a softie under his scowls and smirks ya know?_

LOL. Rock on Menou! You know that's how I like them served; cold, hard coated chocolate shell on the outside, creamy, rich French vanilla with cookie dough and sprinkles for the ice cream. XD LOL. Well, yes. This is how I've been portraying Krad, the way I think he is.

_Why is that girl left alone in the play house and where is her parents and why wadeva Krad own is white?_

Ahhh… so you people do think after all! LOL. And here I was with all these 'great story' and 'please continue' s thinking why you people would want to read if you're not finding my flaws. Okay, first off, the 'girl left in the play house' thing will reveal itself soon when Krad takes her out (in the next chapter or the chapter after that), and whatever Krad owning is white has something to do with his creation and Aki (random name when I was writing this. LOL. I remember in sixth and seventh grade, all my teachers called me 'Aki'. Ahh…. Good times.)

_The little girl and Krad moments were adorable!_

Oh yea. So many reviews with this too. I know they're adorable. …Which was mainly the reason I was wanting to cry when I reread it. It's hard to imagine if you'll ever see this in the book, eh? That's why I did it. Because You'll never see it.

_I think it brings a whole new light to the person that is Krad_

Well, yeah… (coughcough) like it was stated, you will never see Krad like this. (is using this fact to her advantage)

* * *

End of Chapter's FAQ

O.o most of these revolved around Krad, because most of your questions/comments were on Krad and the little girl. Umm… send in more? Krad and the little girl wants to answer some. XD

* * *

(Saihi's note) 

Daisuke hates all of you, except for **Ashe Nightingale** and **Kute Anime Kitty** (gives them cookies). He loves the attention. He thanks you for the concern.

Satoshi loves **Seiryu **and **Kaze** (hands them cookies). He despises everyone else.

Krad is NOT feeling vicious towards any of you… well, he's warming up a bit, receiving waaaaaay too much praise and love for his own good (grumbles) got praised even more than me… (gives you all pocky).

And from me, thank you for all whose reviewed so far (gives you all ice cream)! Um… extra thankies for those who reviewed for all chapters so far (gives you extra scoop). Ice cream's good for ya. Especially since it's summer.

**Crystal-Neko,** Thankies for the email. I know, FFNET sucks now, huh? I am still determined to find out who gave Krad all those treasures! I will rip them to pieces…. (rips apart her moogle doll that she bought at AX) rip….. but. (hides the fluffy remains) For now, thankies, and have a cookie. It's good with the ice cream.

(end Saihi's note)

**Betaing Note:** this has not been beta-ed (well… the last two chapters weren't either). Shirohane's (most of you know her as Hane) been off to San Francisco for the last… decade or something because I can't seem to locate her XD. She was supposed to beta, but apparently, she's gone into hiding and if I can't find her, I can't get this betaed. Damn. I need a sub beta for these stupid occasions! Hmmm…. I'll put up ads or something, lol.

**Note: **Hmmm…. I find it funny how you guys have not been wondering about why Krad had decided to take the little kid home (dude… would you just take a little kid home like that?). Second, why is no one asking why have I been calling the little girl, 'little girl'? It's kinda too late to ask. XD. But I'll be nice and give you the answer to the first question anyway: I have already told you why as of this chapter. Muhahahaha… how evil am I?

**Last Note:** So you guys got a glimpse of the story that is Krad's awakening (no wait! That's the legend of zelda! I must say 'creation'). You like? I like. Now, there is a creation story for Dark, but it's not as bloody and 'kindly told' as Krad's. You guys want it, or should I spare the extra space for more of 'Krad's Story Time'? Or do you want both? (gasp) Oh no. It really depends on who you want to know more about (from my POV, of course. XD. I don't know the real deal). Pick something, and I'll get my butt on it as soon as some reviews get into the review box (points down). For now, I've run out of cookies and ice creams (frowns) we're out of coffee ice cream. I'ma run to the store and buy some more so be back later!


	4. Turning Point

**I love you, Onii-san – **_by Saihi.Slowmotionhunter_

Chapter Four: Turning Point 

I am soooooo sorry. Lemme see… THREE months. T.T. my my how evil. It took me a long time typing up this chappy. Somewhere between 2 to 6 weeks… ouch.

(sighs) too tired to do reviewer's replies… I'll just… move on… but I really appreciated all the reviews. They kept me up to continue this story or else it would have died like all other stories… (ahem)

but I'll leave little notes? O.o? okay. XD I'll leave little notes. Nah I'll leave a few long notes to satisfy peoples.

**---my little 'notes'---**

**Ashe Nightingale** your accusations are so close. T.T I just they don't get any closer. Im sorry for switching POV but the story runs in mystery and confusion that way. You'll eventuall find out who's speaking by the fourth or eighth sentence so I didn't think it was too much trouble… and I fix that grammar problem and reposted! You've never seen the series? Have you read it though? If you haven't there's some torrents, or mIRC channels that's spawning with dnangel anime and manga you can get!

**Daphne** nooooo! Don't leave me! Ima mish all your wacky typo reviews and funkay ness. You've stuck with me for so long it's so WRONG for you to leave. T.T waaah….. Daphne's leaving meh… oh you got a frienster? Hmm… I got a myspace… I dun know much eople on frienster is why. But I dun know much peeps on myspace either but oh yeah. XD 3 I mish yooh already….

**Menoumaru** god I gotta organize all my time preferences… T.T. have I already told you how EVIL my life is?

**Aspendragon** yeah… carnivorous… not much I can do about it. That's what you guys usually see of Krad and that's how I've portrayed it. No war. No yaoi. Just the story of Krad. And Dark. And two little girls. …ah… oops. Shouldn't have said that. But you didn't hear me right:) yup. Oh, and again, there IS no war. There WAS war. Remember the things in italics? They're just fragments of flashbacks and past memories. And, Daisuke and Satoshi are separated… just because that makes the story run smoother (yah I can do with them being stuck together but separated makes the plot more… Twisted.)

**Crystal-Neko** you rock the way that when the reviews don't work, you EMAIL the review to me personally. YOU ROCK YOU ROCK YOU ROCK SO MUCH! (hugs and kisses) a lot of my reviews goes down the drain because the reviews are unreviewable and the people just gives up there. But you kick ass girl! (shoves you lots and lots of gold coins she stole from Krad and takes you out to buy more ice cream and cheesecake (I love cheesecake… mmm…) tugging on Krad's hair to pull him along)

**Nekogirltheanimefreak** thanks for your reviews and I'm happy you like it! Yeah it was long. That's why it irritates me a lot but the reviews always manages to pull off the stress for me!(Dark runs in and steals the cookie you gave for me and goes to find Krad and breaks it in half and him and Krad finds a corner to snuggle into while nibbling on my cookie.) T.T that was my cookie you losers…

**Moondagger666** okay okay I'm updated (hides under rock incase you decide to throw something at me in anger of me not updating for 3 months) … (looks around and waits for the swarms of hate mails to slide into her inbox)

**Seiryu** I gotta update so many damn stories…. T.T house of manipulation reloaded is next on my list to update and then Promised and then Energy and then some more crap… o.o eeeeeek… (Surgeon and mental advisers comes into room with a strap table on wheels and asks me if you're Seiryu. I nod, drinking more pepsi and watch as they wheel you away. XD) Oh gosh the many fun we had in HOM… I really gotta update it dun I?

**---end of my little 'notes'---**

Prepare to be ripped from the depressing world that belongs to Krad that's been occupying the last three chapters XD. Where's that happy song when you need it?

And and and and **AND** be warned that the writing style gone on for the last three chapters will **change** during this chapter. the old style will still be here, but it will be switched to suit the situation (and cause I'm lazy bum and cant afford to be poetic like that or else each chapter'll be like 6 months to be posted). The parts/sections are short, the chapter's long, but more importantly, it's the turning point… or some of it anyway.

**Chapter Four: Turning Point**

- - - - - - - / - - - - - - -

The moon had set high by the time he had begun retreat to his sanctuary. His ghostly white appearance attracted much of the moon goddess' attention as he rustled silently down the wide path of sparkling crystal white rocks and pass the still wooden swing.

It was strange; the whole day had been strange. Everything was so confusing and out of order and totally distorted but the ice demon decided, just for the moment, to put them aside.

He glided up those few steps set on the porch and placed his stained gloved hand on the cold silver handle that he couldn't feel. It was still unlocked as he had left it, after a slight turn of the handle, although it had very few reasons to be otherwise.

"Tadaima." he called out softly, stepping through the threshold whilst else not noticing the living room was painted a low, crimson red as opposed to it's ice cold, moonlighted blue.

The still darkness was stifled.

"Okairi."

Krad wrenched his head sharply in the direction of the other voice. He was fully alerted, taking note of the burning fire in the extravagant fireplace that had rarely been used. He had not been expecting anyone to return his greeting, no less the person that sat in front of him in the leather couch.

The room and the derelict art works now suddenly struck in an eerier light, with the shadows clinging closely to broken statues and shattered glass shards. The shards were the ones sparkling most brightly, especially when the flames of the fire flickered and then died out to have the shards be clouded with shadows.

It came out in the unpredicted calm, easy voice. "Welcome home."

The flames licked at the silence.

He bit his lip when the figure in white did not respond, titling his head slightly as if to see things more clearly.

"She cried when she saw me."

Red, orange, white; all flickering in the darkness of magnificence. Maybe if the room have been more brightly lit the flickering might not have been so intimidated by the cold reflections. They shaded in the silhouettes of one, brightly contrasting on two.

He was expecting Krad to say something in return, but the ice demon remained uncannily composed; his eyes still fixed on his other's equally blue ones. Satoshi continued.

"She had backed away. She wouldn't come near me. She said I wasn't 'Mitsukai-san'."

The commander paused as his thoughts seem to trail around this.

"'Mitsukai-san?'" He mused. He picked up a white feather from among the wrecks on the floor and began twiddling with it in his hands, eyes preoccupied upon it.

"She said she was very sorry to trouble me."

Krad's uncanny self refused to change his appeared.

"I couldn't help her. She was crying; she was scared, of me." His eyes shifted at Krad. "She ran into your room, Krad."

Satoshi stood up, taking the few steps up to Krad and folded his arms. "She said she wanted 'Mitsukai-san'. She said that over and over and over again with me standing at the doorway." Satoshi titled his head. "I asked if she was hungry; she said she was scared."

Right at that moment, something changed in the room. It disturbed the tension that was set between Tamer and Angel. Krad turned around. Right there, he turned his back his headed for the blackened staircase. His steps were slow, but they remain constant as he glided up.

"Krad." He heard his master called behind him. Up the last few steps, Krad pushed open the double doors of his room and stopped right inside the doorway.

His eyes scanned slowly around the room, unlit and basking in the moon's flow in one perfect shade of ivory blue. He breathed, the perfect stillness disturbed by the fluttering of linen curtains in the breeze pushed through the open window.

Then a slight movement caught the angel's sharp eyes, stirring in the same pattern of the linen curtains. It was the overflow of the simple bedspread, moving in slight momentum. He glided silently to the bed and carefully knelt.

Behind her thin curtains, the girl saw the shadows on the other side, movements soft and natural. She pushed herself to the other end and pulled her knees up to her chest, huddling close in the corner as the curtains were pulled away.

She blinked.

Silence seemed to pass an eternity in the room, a perfect stillness of a snapshot between two beautiful creatures, one of innocence and one of blood and sins, a picture of which Satoshi could have sketched and painted then if a delicate pencil and canvas was placed in his hands.

A sketch of ever evanesce of the girl instinctually coming forward to the angel, crawling into his lap as he held her, leaning now back against the soft side of the bed. A painting of ever serenity as he shifted her closer to him, her little hands combing ever straight though the soft, glowing golden strands. The ice demon smiled, a reality that touched the demon's face that appeared unreal.

The figure at the doorway, with his shadow stretching long from the yellow light at the entrance falling into the blue shades of the room, retreated away. His rigid, hard and stopping steps quickly fell away, not even noticing as they fell over the drops of red stained brightly on the dark marbles.

-------/-------

I lay blinking in the darkness, a hand across my chest curving and hooking into the crevice of my neck where detachment lies. But there couldn't have been detachment because detachment generates pain and… I felt no pain.

Still, I lay blinking, unmoving on the hard, cold floor. It's frozen textures are comforting, so wonderful and understanding.

It's so beautiful, so quiet I can hear my own heartbeat pulsing in the empty space. It goes at a steady, calm pace; an unfathom melody, pleasing to hear.

It's been so long since it's been like this, so long since it's been just us two without a thought or distraction.

It must have been a dream, all of tonight. All of Krad. All of this. It's all a dream.

Then…. If it's all a dream… What is real?

If reality makes what is understandable, twisted, then it is an illusion. But if unwound thoughts makes you think surreal believable, then it is reality.

But then… Maybe… maybe these words were said differently because it seemed too perfect. All my life I lived an illusion among reality, and all that is surreal, is my reality.

I shift my body on its side, stare straight into the darkness of the long corridor. I rub my cheek against the icy cold texture of the floor, feeling the burning of my face dropping. I could stay here forever; I really could but then the thought of Daisuke crossed my mind. A sigh escaped my lips and slowly I got to my feet. I stood there for the remaining few minutes to listen to that melody a bit more before whispering for Wiz.

-------/-------

Risa laid on her back in the soft comfort of her sister's bed. The lights were turned off; the window curtains pulled wide open, letting the streetlights below creep in.

It turned out she didn't leave for Dark. Every since Riku stormed out Risa had been in this room… ever since Riku stormed out. Now she's left to wonder, 'where was her sister?'

Whilst else, Riku was in the room next door, leaning on the railing of the balcony thinking any moment now a figure in the sky with ebony wings with Risa would appear soaring by.

But it did not.

Hours upon hours upon late hours of waiting produced nothing but the flushed sea blue sky being plunged into a darker dye, heavily dark but lighted with the searchlights from far away.

Riku wondered what was happening.

Guilt suddenly snapped at her. Maybe she was too explosive with Risa. Maybe? Now that she looked back she didn't mean half the things she said.

The searchlights were being turned off one by one down at the far off museum. _One day with Dark in cuffs._ Riku rolled her eyes.

_Maybe I should go down to the museum and pick Risa up, seeing how Dark hasn't been shooting around in the air tonight. _Riku thought as she headed towards the closet and pulled out a coat. Risa's. Damn frilly and lace. She put it on the bed and found a more simple one, a black trench coat. That she put on, and g rabbed the other coat and headed out the door. _I'll tell her I'm sorry._

-------/-------

"…Dark?"

Oh God he's been found. He's been found and this was meant to be the end. He's gonna go into cuffs now dammit. Imagine the great Dark Mousy in cuffs. Impossible!

"…**_DARK_**." The voice confirmed, thick with a slight (more than that) scent of grudge and hatred.

The phantom thief laughed nervously, smiling slightly. "H-hi… Ri…Ku…"

"What. Are. You. Doing." She said haltingly.

Dark was lying on the ground, in the open of the street, near a street lamp and a bench. He could have laid instead on the bench, but he didn't. He could have laid dead in the spot light (oh joy for Riku could see that) but he didn't. Dark laid flat on his side, arms limps, feeling slightly funny with the red head in front of him. His wings were not attached; Wiz stood on his hind legs next to Dark, cocking his head with the occasional "Kiu."

"Heh. It's a funny story, Riku."

"And I'm sorry to say I don't have time to hear your funny story."

"But-"

"I hope the commander finds you here and puts you behind bars." Riku turned in disgust and took the few steps away from Dark but stopped when something tugged on her pant-leg.

"Huh?" She looked down and Wiz looked back up at her, his head cocked.

"Kiuuuuuuuuuuuu…"

Honestly, Riku hated Dark's guts. Hated it hated it hated it hated it! She hated the way he was so perverted, the way Risa fell for him, the way he always got away from handcuffs, the way he had wings, and mostly, the way he was just… Dark.

The first time she saw Dark she thought he was just some arrogant bastard on the screens, and she just couldn't get what Risa saw in him. She just thought Risa's senses were whacked. Who could love someone like Dark? Impossible, Riku had thought. But time has rolled by, lots of it. A lot of time has rolled by, and maybe Risa's feeling has become contagious, or at least influential.

Riku gave a deep, delirious sigh like she didn't know what was happening. She spun around and bent down.

"Dark?"

"Yes, Riku?"

"Need some help?"

-------/-------

Emiko, of course, wasn't worry when Dark didn't come home when he was supposed to.

After all this was Dark we're talking about.

Who ever heard of a thief having a curfew, right?

But. Emiko _was_ worried when Daisuke refused to eat his supper.

"I'm not hungry." He said, pushing his bowl away. Emiko bit doubtfully down on her fork, eyes fastened on Daisuke's figures as he pushed his chair back, standing up. "Might I be excused…"

"Sit." Emiko set down her fork.

"Huh?"

"I said sit."

"But-"

"You're not excused, Daisuke."

Dai and Kosuke watched in anticipation, both having something in their mouth and not daring to say anything. Their eyes rovered over Daisuke then Emiko, one which was protesting and the other edging.

"You haven't eaten anything all day." Emiko said stiffly.

"I'm just not hungry mom…"

"And why's that?" her quick eyes filled with flames as she instantly knew that he wouldn't tell. "Look, even if you won't tell your own mother for whatever reason it is that you may be acting weird for-"

"I'm not being weird!" Daisuke protested.

"Sit back down and stuff yourself until you're round enough to roll yourself into your room!" Emiko's eyes pinned Daisuke down in his chair with needles.

There was a silent war going on now. Daisuke's eyes suddenly burst with flame, life, which Emiko was pleased to see. At least he was still animated enough to be angry at her. Hell, he might have even hated her right now but that didn't matter much to Emiko, as she was sure he was alive.

But she wasn't going to lose. A smirk cross her lips, and Emiko slammed her foot down on Kosuke's who silently exploded in pain but was smart enough to shut up with an encoded look from Emiko. His look of terror was hidden as he lifted his chopsticks and shifted morsels of food from the main dish into Daisuke's bowl of white rice.

-------/-------

Next morning came quickly.

Or slow for some.

You know, like when Risa just happens to come into the room in the middle of the night with Dark and Riku was in and some explanation was in order.

"I went looking for you you dumbass!" Riku spat in her defense. "I thought you'd be where Dark was so I went to pick you up!"

"Wasn't it obvious that I didn't go!"

"No! It wasn't obvious! How was I supposed to know, huh? Was I supposed to suddenly assume that you lost interest in Dark all of the sudden? Huh!"

All the while Dark sat stupefied on the bed, watching the exchange of kind, sibling words between the twins. It wasn't until when one of the doubles suddenly realized how off topic they were and pointed a threatening figure at Dark. "What does all the crap you're saying have to do with Dark being here!"

"He was lying dead on the damn street so I helped him!"

"Dark? Lying dead?" Risa made a hiss at the bottom of her throat. "in the street? I don't believe it!"

Riku's intentions have been to ask to be forgiven by her sister, and give forgiveness in return. But seeing how things were turning out in this fashionable order, there was no way that was happening.

"You know what-" Riku started, her hand flinging in mid air to point at her sister, but the appearance was more of a slap than accusation, "you know what Risa!-"

"Riku's not lying." Dark spoke at last, a serious look on his face.

Risa's surprise was unsurpassed. "Really."

"Really."

"Why'd you-" Risa's surprise turned into general confusion, all emotion she had on dark concentrated into why he was in her sister's bedroom.

"I was paralysis."

A blank look spread on both of the sister's face, but Dark had a feeling Risa didn't take it serious enough as Riku. It was obvious, because Riku, with a grudge on her face, had left the room, calling out in a flat behind her, "I'll get father's pjs for you."

Risa and Dark was left in the small, decorated room of Riku's. Silence enveloped the two as Risa finally grasped the concepts and looked curiously at Dark. Their eyes locked for a brief second before Dark looked away, out the window to the starlit sky. Risa's hand came, pushing Dark's face back to face hers.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly.

The coldness of Dark's wrapped around her wrist and gently removed it away with a "Nothing." Deceive and lies were oozing off his word, the simple word that gave it way and whispered to Risa, "I'm telling you a lie…"

"No, Dark, really… what's wrong?" Risa didn't struggle to take her hand away, but contempt to rest it in Dark's frozen cold grasp that held Risa's wrist as her gaze held his. His eyes were glazed over, but they held and still pierced her.

"It's **nothing**." He whispered, thick over the deceiving 'Nothing.' But still the eyes were locked, stories untold in whispers that Risa was trying to hear when another voice interrupted.

"Here I am-" Riku came bounding back into the room with a pair of red and black plaid pants and a black T shirt and other pair of silk red. She stopped in the doorway, watching as Dark released her sister's hand and turned towards her. She quirked her eyebrows, taking a step back out of the room. "Errr…"

"It's nothing, Riku" Risa said briskly, brushing past her. Two seconds later she popped her head back in. "I'll bring up some dinner for you later." She said to the both of them.

Riku shrugged, watching her sister leave before plopping down next to Dark the two pair of pjs. "Pick one to wear."

Dark just blinked up back at her. A blank and curious look on his face that was very childish as he cocked his head. Riku sighed, quickly grabbing his hand and let it drop just as quickly. "You're freezing." She announced shortly. "Wear the cotton one. Silk's too cold for you."

She left the room then, slamming the door shut behind her with a deafening BOOM.

-------/-------

Wrapped her white sweater, which served as her dress, the girl left the house with Krad, wearing a plain white T-shirt with pants.

Satoshi had slept in, and Krad nor the little girl had dared no disturbed the commander, but left the house silently around ten.

The day was clear, sky as blue as ever, and without the thinnest trace of clouds. The streets were warming up, the air still crisped with yesterday's rain and the humid left a watery taste in the undisturbed empty void of the morning, but wasn't for long as Krad backed out of the garage. He saddled a black Yamaha, glittering with deep cobalt blue. It's engine roared loudly as the blond started the acceleration, and helped the little girl who stood on the side, onto the seat. He placed her in front of him, to watch in what case that she would never fall, nor the harsh wind would hit her face.

"Where are we going, mitsukai-san?" She asked in her little voice.

Krad took the helmet off the wall and adjusted it onto him, fixing his hair to the front so that it wouldn't whip in the wind. They both watched as the garage door slid back down shut.

"We're going out for a while."

"Out?"

"Yes, little one."

"But… what about… about…"

"About Satoshi-sama?" Krad helped her find the words she was looking for. Her pools of sapphire splashed with guilt as she nodded slowly, turning her head around to look upon Krad. "We'll be back soon, little one."

She sniffed, nodding sadly again and turned back around, her white hair just as glassy as Krad's in the backlight of the sun. "… okay."

-------/-------

On this fine, fine morning, Daisuke awoke, Dark-less.

Big surprise there, but he didn't feel too different. He still felt Daisuke.

His hair was still burning red, his hands still both had five fingers, and his senses were still around. He still liked strawberries, still liked chocolate cakes, caramel fraps, the color black and red. He was still in move with Riku, still in love with painting. He was still failing all of his classes, still tripped over his own clumsiness, and still running late as always.

Always, most certainly applied to today, as Daisuke glanced at the wall clock that struck 7:15 am. He sat up rigidly, flinging the thin bed sheets and heavy blanket off him with a horrific whine.

"Waaaaah! I can't believe I'm late again!" He tripped over the thrown off sheets as he clambered to the door, and fell face-flat on the carpet. Quickly pushing him self up he ran for the door, wrenched it open and was out to go out when he forgot his change of clothes. Daisuke retreated to go get them, but in confusion of what to do, stuck his head in and out of the doorway several times before a "OKAA-SAN WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME!" jumped out of him and he slammed the door shut.

"Oh, I thought you'd like to sleep in today, Dai-chan!" was the faint reply from the kitchen.

Daisuke opened his door again and screamed back down "I HAVE SCHOOL TODAY OKAA-SAN!"

"Oh? Oh really? Oh, well then what are you still doing here Daisuke! Hurry up and change! You're going to be late for class again!" Emiko really seemed to be thinking about this before she indeed realizes that it was Monday and bretted Daisuke to hurry up. The red head, upstairs rolled his eyes and groaned, slamming the door shut again and four seconds later he was out zooming down the stairs with his uniform on, the shirt still unbuttoned.

"You're breakfast's on the table, sweetie." Emiko called as Daisuke whooshed by her, sitting on the sofa with the daily newspaper in her hands. A happy smile spread upon her delighted face as she flipped the paper, but seconds later her lips were pursed tight, reading the highlight and skimming briefly though the article as Daisuke whooshed back out, grabbing his school bag next to Emiko and slipping his feet into the shoes. "Wait Dai-chan!" Emiko called as she grabbed his collar, choking him and pulling him down. "You realize that your shirt's not button?"

Daisuke looked down with a surprised look, Emiko's hand weaving quickly up the shirt with the buttons. She gave him a quick kiss on the check (which Daisuke tried resisting by pulling away) and then shoved him away and out the door. "I-I-Ite mairimasu!" The red head stammered wildly as he tripped on the threshold but caught himself.

"Itte 'rasshai!" Emiko waved at the door, winked, and then closed it before Daisuke had time to respond.

_Geeze mothers these days_, Daisuke shook his head, starting quickly off in the street.

_Geeze, kids these days_, Emiko shook her head, grabbing at the newspaper and setting herself down again. _So unorganized. Always, always late._

-------/-------

**not THE end**

-------/-------

LS:… yeah. Ugly ending. I'm tired. Shiro Hane died (well actually she moved so yeah). I'm wonder how HOM's gonna go on without her, now that I cant write it with her. She was also my beta, so realize now I'm betaless. Ignore all faults cause I will beta this myself LATER and repost. That is unless I could find a beta to beta this for me in what case I'll move on to another chapter faster… maybe I'll go ask daevilmehsez.

I was gonna write more but it got too long. So screw it. I'm done for the night. Everybody if you love me you'll click that review button below and send me all the candy and love and review you have for me! Cause you know I love you too. Lots and lots and lots and lots and lots-

(Dark comes and steals all my early Halloween candy and runs away, stuffing his mouth full of sweets and looks in the bag to find fake vampire teeths. He stares at them for a while and sticks them in his mouth, baring them out. Me goes and smacks him upside the head and makes him drop all the candy and then whistles, throwing a licorice stick far, far off and Dark takes off running, fetching the licorice then running back to share it with you. )

I know you guys art confused. I'll explain Dark's situation in the next chapter.

If I don't update this in time ( I SWEAR I'll update this), I wanna say happy Halloween early! (but I SWEAR I'll update this shit in time! I promise promise promise promise… oivey… v.v)

(basking in all the glory that Dark's Angel had piled her in mountains upon mountains of candy laughs evilly and starts muttering something about Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory xD) 


End file.
